Yellow and Aqua, makes a perfect match
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: The best drabble series you may ever read. Nah, just kidding. Don't leave yet! Please read and tell me what you think! Rated T for (maybe) language. Has a bit of angst, romance, comedy and lots of other genres mixed together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another fanfic. Lately, I've really liked using my OC, Melody in my fanfics. I'll be using her in this new drabble series! I think I'll make it around 10-15 chapters.. I don't know.**

**They are all told in Melody's P.O.V. Unless otherwise noted. :)**

**Anyway! Onto the story!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New Years Kiss

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Melody!"

"Huh? Rin?" I turned around.

"I finally found you! I invited you to my New Years Party!"

"That was tonight?!"

Some friend I am. Forgetting something that important.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

(Arriving at Rin's house)

When I got in, music was blaring and people were dancing and having fun.

"Enjoy the party!" "I'll see you later!" Rin yelled over the music.

I gave her a thumbs-up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I found a place to sit down, where the music wasn't being blasted into my ears.

I sat and drank some orange juice. It was a fun party for me.. I guess.

I must of dozed off, because Rin was trying to wake me up.

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake.. "

Rin pulled me outside.

Outside, everyone was sitting in a spot.

I looked around for a spot.

"Melody! Over here!"

I looked and saw Len waving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for saving a spot for me."

"No problem." He said.

"I haven't seen you for a long time.."

"Me too."

We caught up with each other for a while.

"11:59! Get your party poppers ready!" Rin called.

I grabbed my party popper.

"3, 2, 1!" "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rin screamed excitedly.

I looked at Len and he looked at me.

He leaned closer and..

He kissed my cheek.

"Happy New Year, Melody." He whispered.

My face felt really hot.

When I looked back, Len was running back into the house.

This was the best New Year ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Happy New Year! :D I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon!**

**See you soon! **

**VL01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know you probably hate me, because I haven't updated in FOREVER. But, I have a good reason. Which is... Onto the story! **

**(Will tell you guys later) **

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Back to school  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody~ Time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw...

Len. Sitting on the edge of my bed.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

My crush, Len Kagamine was sitting right in front of me.

I shook my head. This couldn't be real. This is a dream.

"Melody? Are you okay?" Len tilted his head.

And then a loud bell rang.

I covered my ears. It was so loud!

It rang through my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up. My alarm clock was ringing. I turned it off.

I knew it! It was a dream.

That proves that my life is terrible..

I sighed.

"Winter break went by so fast.." I mumbled.

We should've had one more week.

It sucked. I was all alone.

My parents were gone and I was an only child.

To top that off, Rin and Neru never called, texted or hung out with me.

Knowing Neru, I thought she would've texted me five seconds after I left the school.

She didn't.

I shouldn't be so depressed, but I called and texted them.. A lot..

I sighed, again and got ready for school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked, ever so slowly to school.

I was an hour early.

I don't even know why I left that early.

"Melody~~~~~~!", A familiar voice called.

I turned around and saw Neru and Rin running to catch up.

"Neru! Rin!" I smiled and waved.

They reached me, panting.

"Why didn't you call or text us?" They said in unison.

"I did.."

In a flash, both of them were looking through their missed texts and calls.

"Oh... Sorry." Rin said.

"Nah. It's alright.." I looked down.

I was rather depressed right now.

They are my friends, right?

"Melody? Are you okay?" Neru said.

"Yeah.."

"You're crying." Rin pointed out.

I was. I really was. I haven't had a good cry in a while.

"It's nothing." I gave them my best smile.

"Okay..." They both said.

Without another word, I walked towards the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had the worst locker spot ever.

Well.. It was good and bad.

It was beside Len's locker, which was good.

But I get nervous around him and I can't talk properly.

Which was bad. He probably thinks I'm psycho.

Stupid locker spot! It's the best spot ever! Stupid locker!

I tugged on the lock, opening my locker.

I closed the locker door and then..

BAM. Len's face was facing mine.

Oh my god. Holy crap.

This was just.. Crazy.

"Umm. Hi!" Len said.

"H-h-hello.." I stuttered.

"So.. We've been locker neighbors for a while.. I wanted to get to know you a little bit.." He laughed nervously.

Could it be possible that he likes me?

No. Shut up Melody. No way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After talking to Len for a while, I felt more comfortable around him.

Aw.. Damn.. I made that sound wrong..

I need to get my mind out of the gutter..

I'm so dirty-minded. Especially at this age.

"Hey! Melody!" A voice called.

Without turning around, I already knew who it was.

Len. Again.

It almost felt like he was constantly following and watching, me.

No. Shut up Melody. Just shut up.

I turned and gave my best 'Hey, what's up?' smile.

He stopped and hesitated.

Then,

A smile. A smile of an angel.

My face heated up.

Then,

_A kiss on the lips._

My hand went up and touched my lips.

This was the best day ever! I can't believe it.

I pinched myself.

Today wasn't a dream. It was real.

Len really did kiss me.

And today I did the weirdest thing.

I cried. And laughed at the same time.

One day, I will return that kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Just writing this made me feel tingly. Oh! Yeah.. The reason I didn't update for a while. **

**I named this one-shot 'Back to school' because I really did go back to school.  
**

**Which meant, homework. Tons of it.  
**

**Yeah. I meant to update yesterday, but I never did. Sorry. :(  
**

**But I still updated! Speaking of homework.. I didn't finish it yet.  
**

**I love you guys so much, I ditched my homework.  
**

**Anyway.. I hope you liked this and I'll be adding maybe a bit more romance later.  
**

**Nothing M rated. Nothing like that.  
**

**Leave a review telling me what you thought!  
**

**Also tell me if there is a certain OC (one of my OC's.. please and thanks) you want to appear in the next one-shot.  
**

**I need a sibling for Melody.  
**

**Yeah.  
**

**See you soon!  
**

**VL01 :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say.. But I got a second reviewer! :D **

**I dedicate this drabble to: Lapis Kagamine and Cherry Neko 15. **

**I do not own Vocaloid. :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jealousy  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoki Lapis. My good friend? Enemy?

Neither. She wasn't my best friend nor was she my enemy.

Why do I talk about her like this? Thanks for asking.

She was a tall and beautiful girl. All the guys had their hearts set on her.

Maybe even a certain guy.

A guy with blonde hair and likes bananas.

That's right. You guessed it.

Len Kagamine.

_I'm jealous of Aoki Lapis. _

Yep. I have a horrible life.

Can I die now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aoki! Please marry me!"

"Aoki! I love you!"

"Wahh! Aoki-sama!"

"She's so cool!"

"WE LOVE YOU AOKI-SAMA!"

That's all I ever hear when I walk down the hall.

It's not like I hate Aoki.. It's just.. I don't know.

I just hope she doesn't steal my life.

Well.. She can steal my life, but not Len-

Holy crap! I'm getting creepy..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody?" "Melody..?"

Aoki. That innocent voice of hers.

Ugh.

"What."

"Um... Could you give me some advice?"

Advice? From _me? _

She must be desperate.

"What do you need advice on?"

"Well.. You see, I like this certain boy."

What?! NOOOOOO! My life is officially ruined.

"Who is this 'certain boy'?" I asked.

"His name is.."

I braced myself.

"Luki.."

I could jump for joy.

"Excuse me for a second, okay?" I said.

"Oh? Okay."

I ran outside.

"YAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You seem quite happy."

My face turned bright red. I knew who it was.

Len.

"..."

Have you ever humiliated yourself?

I've been there, done that.

Len smirked.

"If you're done smirking, I'll be going." I said.

His smirk faltered.

"No.. I didn't mean it like that.."

Oh? What's this? Someone's getting shy.

I was mentally fan-girling.

"Say Melody... What makes you warm inside and starts with a 'k'?"

Makes me warm and starts with a 'k'..

A kiss..

"I dunno.. A kick?" I lied.

"How does a kick make you feel warm?!"

"Well... If I'm kicking someone I don't like."

He chuckled.

The sound was so sweet. I wanted him to laugh again.

"It's a human interaction.."

Ahh... He _is _talking about a kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A kiss?"

"Yeah.." He said scratching his head.

Without another word, and against my will, I kissed him.

I withdrew and ran back inside the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Today I kissed a boy. A boy I loved.' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry for such a late update, I'm getting busy and lazy. **

**Hope you enjoyed and Lapis Kagamine, I added Aoki into this chapter. Just for you. :D  
**

**So.. Let's hope I get more than 2 reviewers!  
**

**Leave a request for me in your review? Want some character from Vocaloid to appear in this?  
**

**Suggest it to me. I'll consider it :)  
**

**See you soon! :3  
**

**VL01  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I've been studying and stuff. **

**I do not own Vocaloid. I don't own Pocky either. :)  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_How do I get a kiss from you?  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody! Truth or dare?"

I chose the wrong game to play with my best friend.

Because my best friend is a bread-loving devil, when it comes to 'Truth or Dare'.

Teto Kasane. My best friend. Yep.

"Uhhh... Dare." I said (not) so boldly.

"OHHHH! MELODY CHOSE DARE!"

I have never chosen dare when Teto was playing this game with me.

I don't even know what's going on in her brain.

I shuddered at the thought.

"OKAY. I dare you to.."

I should not have given her bread before this game.

I braced myself. Whatever words that were going to come out of her mouth were probably going to be-

"I dare you to get a kiss from Kagamine Len within 5 days."

Better than I thought? NO WAY IN HELL!

This was horrible!

"Teto! I hate you!"

"Awwww.. I love ya too Melody."

Best friends. Yep. I think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Starting tomorrow, you will have to try and get a single kiss from Len."

"Oh and he has to kiss you on the lips."

TETO. I LITERALLY WANT TO KILL YOU.

Oh how I love my best friend.

"Teto. You are just.." I gritted my teeth.

"Amazing? Yeah I know." She winked.

"I use a pass." I smirked.

"You're out of chicken cards."

UGH. I NEED A KNIFE.

I don't mean it literally.

I love my best friend but.. She can be a devil sometimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(The next morning) _

I stretched and yawned.

Today was the day.. Starting today I will have to get a kiss from Len Kagamine, the most handsome boy in the worl-

Ahem. Never mind...

As you can all see, I love Len Kagamine.

Ahhhhh! Just thinking about him makes me fan-girl.

I shook my head.

_'Don't think about him, Melody.'_

I sighed and got ready for school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Attempt Number One: **

**Going up to him and asking for a kiss.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Len!" I greeted him.

"Oh. Hi Melody."

Those blue eyes.. Blonde hair..

Stop fantasizing Melody! Stop!

"Uhm.. Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure?"

You see, I'm not very familiar with my crush.

He gets edgy around me and I don't know why.

"C-c-can y-ou u-u-hm..." I stuttered.

My face heated up.

Oh my god. I can't take this anymore!

"Uh.. Never mind." I said.

I turned and walked the other direction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Attempt Number Two: **

**Pretending to choke so he'll do CPR.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I pretended to inhale my rice.

I started fake-coughing.

"Oh my god! That girl's gonna die!"

"I'll do CPR!"

That boy was not Len.

That boy was... was.. Luki?!

I pretended to take a deep breath and recover.

"I'm great! Thanks for worrying."

I grabbed my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Attempt Number Three: **

**Pocky Game  
**

"Hey Len!"

"Hi.. again.."

I gave my best smile.

"Wanna play a game?"

"I'm bored so, sure."

I took out some Pocky.

"So.. What's the game called?"

"The Pocky Game.."

I took out a stick of Pocky.

"Um.. So.. Both people put one end of the Pocky in their mouth.. Then they eat it at the same time and if it snaps.."

Len put the Pocky in his mouth.

Am I really going to get a kiss?

I can't get my hopes up.

I put the other end in my mouth.

My heart was beating so fast..

SNAP.

the Pocky snapped.

"Oh.. It snapped.."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"See you later." I said.

I hate my life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Melody gives up.****  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I gave up.

I can't get a kiss.

I'm ready for all the punishments Teto has in mind.

"Hey Melody! Mind if I sit with you?"

Without looking to see who it was, I said,

"Sure."

The person sat and opened their lunch.

Banana. Blonde hair.

The person was Len.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody? Melody? Are you alright?

"Oh? Uh. Yeah. I'm fine."

After that, we ate in silence.

"Melody, you have some rice on your lip."

I quickly grabbed a napkin and was about to wipe my mouth when,

Len leaned forward and kissed me.

"I got it." He smiled.

No way. I just got...

Oh my god!

"Oh.. Thanks." I said fiddling with the loose thread on my skirt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horrible ending. I know. I can't focus on my project.. I just wanted to get this done. **

**Next chapter may be angst. I don't know. I'm bored.  
**

**Cherry Neko 15, I added Teto in for you! Hope you liked it. :D  
**

**Keep the suggestions coming! I want to add more characters.  
**

**See you soon! **

**VL01 :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey! Update for this fanfic again.. No inspiration for any of the others.. T.T'' Sorry for the long wait! **

**This chapter might be sad.. I don't know. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Vocaloid. :D **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Spirit__  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I keep reaching out to you.

No matter how close my hand gets to you I can never be able to grasp you.

Why?

Why am I dead?

Why?

I have so many questions.

But I am dead.

I do not live in the world you live in anymore.

Why do you blame yourself for my death?

Why?

What would I have done if you died instead?

I can't reach out to you.

I'm not there anymore.

I'm gone.

I open my mouth to scream, to yell, to call out to you.

But. I am dead.

Am I really?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why did you have to die?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?

Why? Tell me why, Melody.

I miss you.

Why? Why are you gone?

What have I done?

I was stupid.

I shouldn't have..

People tell me that you wouldn't want me to blame myself for your death.

How do they know?

How?

They don't know you. You're dead. It's my fault.

I bet you think I forgot about you.

You're the reason I'm still alive.

I could never forget about you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len. Why? Why?

Please don't blame yourself.

I wanted to protect you.

_I love you so much.  
_

It's too late to say that..

I'm dead! Why am I dead?

Why?!

Why can't I take away your pain...?

Why?

I'm useless.

I'm dead.

I miss you.

I watch you everyday. I see you.

Alone. It hurts my heart.

Am I really dead?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I tried.. I tried to kill myself.

But for some reason.. I can't.

It's like there's a voice telling me not to.

But why?

If I killed myself.. I would be with you.

Forever. We'd be happy together.

Why?

I miss you so much.

I'm sorry.

Please.. Come back.

I want.. I need to be with you.

We were the perfect match.

Why? WHY! Why was I stupid? If I wasn't so dumb.. I could've.

_I could've saved you. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can't comfort you.

You lie there, blaming yourself.

I want to embrace you. Tell you everything's okay.

But I can't! I miss you.

Don't kill yourself.

I'll wait. I'll wait until the day.. The day you close your eyes and never open them again.

It doesn't matter if you get married.

It doesn't matter.

As long as I'm in your heart.

Then..

We can be together forever.

I love you! Please.. Live life for me.

I want.. I want to see you smile.

Smile once more.

For me. Just once..

Let me stay in your heart.

Be happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Hey Melody!"_

_"What is it?"  
_

_"I'll race you across the road. Loser has to kiss the winner"  
_

_"What?! Well, I'll make sure to win!"  
_

_"So you want a kiss from me?" I grinned.  
_

_"Are we gonna race or not?"  
_

_"Go!"  
_

_The two of us ran. The road around our neighborhood usually didn't have cars passing by.  
_

_But today... There was.  
_

_I turned.  
_

_The car was coming towards me. My life was going to end.  
_

_"LEN!"  
_

_Melody.. Why? You pushed me out of the way. _

_I broke my arm. But you died.  
_

_Your body lay there. Lifeless.  
_

_"MELODY!" "Wake up! Please! Please Melody!"  
_

_I cried. My arm might have been broken, but my heart was dead.  
_

_I wanted to kill myself.  
_

Your parents took your body away.

You were buried.

I did try to kill myself.

But I heard your voice.

"Len.. Don't kill yourself. Smile and live for me.. Please."

You said that. I know you did.

I heard you.

I yelled your name. I called for you.

But you.. You weren't there anymore.

Why? Don't leave me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 Years Later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's time..

It's time for us to be together again.

I'm so happy.

I've been waiting for you, Len.

You were diagnosed with a disease.

The doctors told you that you might not make it.

You just smiled.

I miss you.

You're coming. You really are coming.

I missed you so much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melody. It's time.

Time for us to be together again.

Together forever.

No more waiting. I'm here.

I can't wait to hug you.

I missed you.

My life ends here and it starts again with you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You closed your eyes.

You died.

You're dead. But you're alive.

Alive. With me.

As a spirit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody!"

"Len!"

I finally.. I finally can reach out to you. I can call out to you again.

You embraced me.

That feeling.

I've been waiting for it.

"Len!"

I cried. Can spirits cry? It doesn't matter.

"Len... Len."

"What is it, Melody?"

The sound of your voice..

You pulled away. I didn't want it to end.

I jumped forward and thrust myself in your arms.

"Len! You're.. You're really here."

"I am.. I really am."

I've been good. I waited.

I waited and waited.

I'm a good girl.

I waited for you. I can rest now.

No. We can rest together. Forever together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melody..

I can.. I can finally.. See you..

I can! It's unbelievable.

You're a good girl.

You waited for so long.

You called my name again and again.

I pulled away.

But you jumped forward and thrust yourself into my arms.

You missed me. I missed you.

We're meant to be together.

That's why I never got married.

I couldn't let go.

I knew you' be waiting for me.

So we could be together.

We can finally rest.

Together. Forever together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Forever. Together. _

_Together Forever. _

_Forever Together.  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I cried just writing that. **

**Did you? I didn't put any requests in this one..  
**

**Please wait a little longer. This one didn't feel like one that should have lots of characters..  
**

**Sorry.  
**

**I'll put your requests in the next chapter.  
**

**I really enjoyed writing this one and I'm glad that I have (two) reviewers.  
**

**If you could.. Could you recommend this to friends? I'd love to have more than two reviewers.  
**

**Don't get me wrong though. I love having Cherry Neko 15 and Lapis Kagamine reviewing my story.  
**

**Thank you so much guys!**

**P.S. 1, 133 words! Yay! First ever chapter that has 1,000 words!  
**

**VL01  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for yet another, very very late update.. **

**I've been very distracted lately.. **

**Homework, listening to Vocaloid, lots of other things. **

**Anyway. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Vocaloid. :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Leave me alone!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hate him! I've never met anyone more annoying than him!

He's an annoying brat!

His name is Kagamine Len.

There are girls who call him 'hot' or 'cute' but they're all wrong! He's a brat!

He just broke up with, the one and only, Hatsune Miku, 30 minutes ago.

Literally. 30 minutes.

_30 minutes ago. _

_'Hi. Name's Len. What's yours?'_

_'None of your business.' _

_'Oh.. I see.'  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now he won't leave me alone.

"What is your name?"

"What is it?"

"C'mon! Tell me! Please?"

He keeps bothering me!

"God dammit! Leave me alone, you brat!"

I snapped.

"... What's your name?" He replied.

OH MY GOD. KILL ME NOW.

"If I tell will you leave me alone?!"

"... hmmmmm... Maybe."

"Melody Sakura."

"Okay!"

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"W-what the hell are you doing!?"

"Ahh.. That's a first. You didn't slap me."

I had no comeback.

I stormed away.

Why is he so annoying?

And why am I blushing?

WHY IS MY HEART POUNDING?!

What is wrong with me...

I don't like him!

Stupid brain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why does she hate me?

Nobody hates me..

Everyone.

Loves me.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?

I'm not a douche!

Melody Sakura, prepare yourself!

I am determined to make you love me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I yawned. It's been hard to sleep ever since that brat came along.

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Blonde hair.

DAMMIT. The brat found me.

I took out my iPod, put in my earphones and turned the music on full blast.

"MELODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY"

God.. This kid is really loud.

"YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN YOUR HEARING"

As if! He already ruined my hearing a long time ago.

Then, something grabbed me from behind.

I screamed.

The brat.

He pulled out my earphones.

"Do you want to ruin your hearing, so you can't ever hear me talk?" He smirked.

That brat!

"What do you want?"

"What?"

"You've been bothering me for two days."

"I just want you to love me."

My face heated up.

"S-shut up!"

I shook him off, snatched my earphones and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why doesn't she like me?

She was listening to music at full blast.

"HEY!"

No response.

She should be listening to me!

Everyone listens to me!

"MELODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYY!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN YOUR HEARING!"

No response.

Hm.

I went behind her and grabbed her waist.

She screamed.

That's more girly...

And cute.

Wait. I'm not falling for her!

I just.. I'm not.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

I hate him! What is wrong with him!

Still..

My heart was pounding.

He grabbed me.

I don't like him!

I shook my head.

No no no!

"Is something wrong, Melody?"

I immediately recognized the voice.

Mikuo!

My face heated up.

"Um.. No. Nothing's wrong."

That's the guy that I like.

Wait.. NO! Forget what you just heard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Where did she go...

Aha! She was inside the school with..

MIKUO?!

SHE'S MINE BACK OFF.

I shook my head. No she isn't.

But.. I could have some fun with this.

I casually walked up to her.

"Hey Melody~!"

I put my arm around her.

"Len...!" She said.

"What are you doing?" She muttered.

"Uhm.. I'll be going.." "See you later!" Mikuo said.

Melody glared at me.

"Thanks a lot." She said.

Then she stormed off.

What did I do?

I was just taking back what was mine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hate him.

Stupid Len.

I sighed again.

"Hey..."

Somebody tugged on my sleeve.

I turned, prepared to see the blond brat.

Sure enough, when I turned around, there he was.

"What do _you _want?" I said. _  
_

I saw a flicker of pain cross his face.

My glare softened a bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I felt guilty. I've never felt this way before.

Was I really falling for her?

Maybe. I don't know.

We both stared at each other in silence.

"So..?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Well, uh.. Remember when I said I wanted you to love me?"

"Yeah?" She looked annoyed.

"I _was_ joking at first, but I think now I really do want you to love me."

"So you're saying.. You like, er, love me?" She blushed.

That's unusual. I was expecting her to glare at me or something.

"I guess you can say that.."

What is wrong with me? I usually don't get nervous around girls..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He loves me?

My body felt warm and my heart was pounding.

Why do I feel this way?

Do I really like him...?

"I.. like.. um, love you too." I stuttered.

Len moved closer and kissed me.

This time it was on the lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ahhhhhhhh! Horrible! I'm such a bad person. **

**This was originally supposed to be posted several months ago! **

**But spring break came and I was going to write a bunch of chapters. **

**Instead I went to Japan (Yay!) for a vacation, but I didn't bring my computer.. (T.T I'm sorry)  
**

**So that's why this chapter is (REALLY REALLY) late.. **

**I apologize! Sorry! And once again I forgot to put in the characters you requested.. **

**I'm sorry. I hope I didn't lose any reviewers.. **

**T.T I feel horrible. **

**VL01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely reviewers! (If I still have any... T.T) **

**Still feel guilty about not updating.. I'm sorry! **

**As usual, I do not own Vocaloid. C: **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Friend zoned?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Melody, wake up! We're going to be late!"

"Five more minutes.." I mumbled, still tired.

I didn't see a point in Len waking me up everyday.

We're always late anyway.

"I'll leave without you if you don't get up!" He huffed.

I sighed. He said this every morning.

As usual I responded,

"Okay, leave without me."

"I didn't mean that!" He pouted.

"Please get up! We'll get scolded if you don't hurry!" He pleaded.

I silently got up from my bed and threw my pillow at him.

"I'm changing, get out." I said.

"Mmmfkay." His voice muffled by the pillow.

He walked out of my room.

Why did I have such a friend?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on! Hurry Melody! There's only five minutes left!" Len grabbed my sleeve and pulled me along.

"I'm tired.. Why do you always have to wake me up?" I groaned.

"Because if you don't have a good education, you won't be successful and if you're not successful, you won't have money to eat-"

"Okay, okay!" "I get it." I sighed, again.

What am I going to do with my life..

I guess that's what happens when you've got a nerdy and odd friend like Len.

I heard a bell ringing from the distance.

"Ah! Not again! Melody we're late.." He whimpered.

"Being late doesn't affect your grade, so don't worry!" I grinned.

I hurried ahead of him.

"But, but... Melody wait for me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Was it weird to wake up your best friend everyday?

I didn't think so.

It became natural as it went along...

I'd wake up, get ready, then head over to Melody's house.

It takes a while to get Melody to wake up, so no matter how early I head over to her house, we're always late.

She always says I'm odd and nerdy. I personally don't know why.

Aren't you supposed to get good grades?

I hurried after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heading into the school, I saw my other two best friends, Gumi and Luka.

"Yo!" Gumi said, when she saw me.

"Why are you late this time?" Luka asked.

"Hehe, well.. It's my fault again." I said sheepishly.

I wonder where Len is. He should be here by now.

Then I saw him running towards us, panting.

"Melody.. You know I'm no good at running!" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"You guys missed the first class, so no notes for you!" Gumi laughed evilly.

Len looked horrified.

"But! Please.. I need the notes." Len looked as if he wanted to cry.

"I don't need them, I wasn't planning to do homework anyway." I said.

"I'll give the notes to Len, but not you Melody!" Gumi said.

Len still looked horrified.

"She needs the notes! If she doesn't do her homework.. She won't be successful and then she might die!" Len was going to cry soon.

Luka and Gumi looked at each other and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Len shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the end, I still got the notes.

Len had to make a big deal out of it.

Sometimes I forget that Len's a boy.

I know that sounds harsh, but..

Now Len's all depressed because the teacher scolded us.

I always get detention and Len doesn't.

I don't really mind. I usually escape from the window.

"Melody, this time don't climb out the window! You might hurt yourself like last time!"

The last time I climbed out the window, which was last week, I got this huge scar on my arm.

Stupid bushes. Now Len's all worried.

"It's not going to hurt me besides, I don't think you want to walk home alone." I said.

"F-fine. Just don't get hurt okay?" He said.

I could call myself lucky for having such a good friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I really do care about Melody.

I don't want her to get hurt.

I think this is what you call love?

We're never going to be more than just friends.

I asked her about it once. She said,

_"Once you've been friend zoned, you're never going and get out of it." _

I'll never have a chance with Melody. _  
_

Friends.. I'm okay with that.. I think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ouch!"

I fell with a thud.

Stupid bush.

I felt wet liquid dripping down my leg.

I should've listened to Len. I sighed.

What will I do now?

"Melody?" A voice whispered.

Startled, I jumped a bit.

"W-who's there?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

I had a reason to be scared. It was already dark out.

I was sweating and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"It's Len."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you jump out the window? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?"

"Uhh.. Well, we're supposed to walk home together, I'm not, not hurt anywhere." The last two answers were lies.

I hoped he wouldn't see through them..

"I told you not to!"

I winced. The pain was unbearable.

"You're hurt aren't you?" he face streaked with worry.

"I'm not. Let's go home now." I said, maybe a bit too quickly.

I stood up and fell back down again.

"Where did you hurt yourself?"

"I said I didn't-!"

He poked my leg and I winced.

He silently got up and picked me up, bridal style.

"Um.. Len?" I blushed.

He gave no response.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why would Melody lie to me?

She's hurt and it's my fault.

Why?

Because I'm such a wimp. I can't walk home alone without getting scared..

I feel like Melody is the guy and I'm the girl in this relationship.

And now I feel like crying.

Why am I so useless...

Carrying Melody home is the only _'manly' _thing I can do.

"Melody.."

"Yeah?" She said.

Her face was so red. She's cute.. I mean.. You know..

I tried to stay calm. I wanted to say it now.

"Melody, I.." I hesitated.

What if she doesn't return my feelings?

"What is it?" She said.

I stopped walking.

"Uh, Len? Can you put me down now?" The last part of her sentence was hard to hear.

I gently set her down on the ground.

"So...?" She said, a little bit impatient.

"I love you! I've loved since we became friends. I know you don't return my feelings but-!" I blurted.

In response she, got up slowly and hugged me.

She doesn't return my feelings. I knew it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"..."

How was I supposed to answer that?

I never really knew what love was.

I don't know if I love him or not.

But, when I'm around him..

I get these warm feelings and they make me feel weird inside.

"I-I love you too." My voice was so quiet, I bet he couldn't hear it.

"You do?!" His eyes widened.

I nodded.

"Y-you do?! B-but I thought.. The friend zone and.. " He blabbered.

I kissed him on the lips.

His face was as bright as a tomato.

"Stop blabbering." I giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yes... I know. Sucky chapter. **

**I know I've been away for quite a long while. I'm sorry! **

**(It's my birthday today... . [no one cares]) **

**Well... Time to work on the next chapter!**

**(Going to be about someone's birthday~!) **

**See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I'm back! How is everyone? I was thinking about restarting one of my fanfictions.. What should I do? **

**I'm really sorry on how long this chapter took. I'm running out of characters to put into the chapters! Please request!**

**And I'm also just really lazy. The blame's on me. Sorry for the long wait everyone and I hope I still have my lovely little reviewers!**

**I don't own Vocaloid :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

_Birthday Girl_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I just know today will be a great day!

It's my sweet sixteen!

I'm so, so, so, so, happy!

I'm shaking with excitement!

Even though there's school today, I know I'll have the best day ever!

'Text message received from Shiro' my phone beeped. **(VL: Another one of my OCs. See Crypton Magic Academy for details) **

I checked my phone.

_"Hurry up! What's taking you so long?!" _

Jeez.. What a harsh text.. My own brother should know when my birthday is!

_"It's my birthday today! Gosh!" _

I was about to hit the send button, but it didn't seem right.

I can't be such a snob. I deleted the text and hurried downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Today's Melody's birthday!

I'm planning on giving her a surprise present.

But the worst part is that _I can't tell her!_

I really wish I could though.

I might just accidentally tell her if she smiles at me.

It's hard to resist!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

I trudged to school.

Maybe I should have just stayed at home.

My birthday doesn't seem to be so great after all..

Shiro and I got in a fight and then we went our separate ways to school.

I sighed.

"What seems to be troubling the birthday girl?"

I jumped.

Turning around I saw Lui.

The little shota boy that made me want to hug him every single time I saw him.

"...Nothing much." I replied.

"Well, let's hurry before we're late, birthday girl~" He said, patting my back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Was it weird that it broke my heart to see Lui and _Melody_ walk into the classroom?

The present that I was going to give Melody...

I mentally shook my head.

No. I'm still going to give it to her.

I'll just have to swallow my jealousy.

I sighed.

"Seems like I've got two troubled people on my case today." I heard Lui say.

"I'm not troubled. It's called _breathing."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

I really can't stand staying here in school.

I need to go home right now.

The day just seems to be getting worse and worse!

I went to the infirmary to sit for a bit and I told the nurse that I was really not feeling well.

The nurse just sent me home without any sympathy.

Will my day get better? I sure hope so.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

When I had heard that Melody went home sick, I was quite confused.

She had been fine earlier today..

I guess she wasn't having a good day. She kept zoning out in class and was called on by the teacher countless times.

I wonder if should still give her my present..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

When I opened the door to see Len standing there, I was very surprised.

"Happy Birthday, Melody." He said, grinning.

Was it weird that I started to cry? Because I definitely wasn't expecting it.

"What's the matter?!" Len said, panicking.

He hugged me awkwardly and tried to comfort me.

"I'm okay.. Sorry. I've just been having a terrible day.." I sniffed.

"Uhh.. It's okay? I guess." Len awkwardly patted my back.

Oh gosh. What was I doing?! He was still standing in the doorway.

I have to invite him in! I'm such an idiot.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

I'm an idiot. Embarrassing myself in front of a friend.

"Sure." He said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

I was overly excited when Melody invited me in.

I could've jumped in joy, but of course, not wanting to make a fool of myself, I suppressed my excitement.

Both of us sat down on the couch.

Could this silence get any worse?

It was already awkward enough that I was in Melody's house, but now I'm sitting almost two inches away from her!

Okay. Calm down Len.

Keep cool, bring up the subject about her birthday present.

"Uh.. Melody?" I managed to speak.

"Yes?"

Good lord! Those _beautiful_ shining blue eyes.. They're killing me!

"I.. I have a birthday present for you."

Anymore talking and I'm going to lose my voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

A present. For me.

Len has a present. For _me._

Should I ask him what it is?

Or should I say something like, "Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Um, what is it?"

No! That might have been the wrong thing to ask!

Now he's going to think I'm a greedy brat!

Wait.. Why do I care so much anyway...?

"Close your eyes first.." He said, totally brushing off my rudeness.

Close my eyes? I guess I could do that.

I closed my eyes.

There was a minute of silence, before I felt lips against my own.

My eyes opened in shock. He pulled away from the kiss and looked apologetically at me.

"Sorry.. I just wanted to know if you shared the same feelings as I do.." He blurted.

I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah.. I think I do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She thinks she does...

What does that mean?

Keep calm Len.

"Here, this will make you sure that you share the same feelings as I do." I said, pulling her in for another kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss, and blushed.

"I'm sure of it now.. I do share the same feelings as you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Was that a bad ending? What do you guys think? **

**I'm sorry for not updating since May.. I'm finally on Summer break, so I'll try to update more often. **

**Sorry for the long wait! I don't have a updating schedule.. I think it's time for me to make one. ^^" **

**I may or may not be going to Hong Kong to visit my relatives.. If I happen to be doing so, I may not be updating for a while. **

**I apologize again! I know I keep taking long hiatuses on this fanfic... **

**I'm super sorry! **

**I hope to see you all very soon~!**

**VL01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope that I didn't lose any reviewers! (again...) **

**Last chapter, a guest reviewed, whoever you were, thank you! I really appreciated the review! **

**I'm glad to know that people are still following. **

**I apologize for such late updates. I've been having lots of family issues and I'm packing up my things because I'm going to be moving to a new house.. **

**Anyway~ Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid :x **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Silent Voice _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am always getting made fun of, because I don't speak.

I am not mute. I did not lose my voice.

I simply just do not speak anymore. Ever since the _"incident" _happened.

The incident.. It was my fault. It was my voice that was the death of my brother.

I do however, still have a friend.

But I do not speak to her. Yet, she would still cheerfully greet me every morning, knowing that I would not reply.

I wonder why?

* * *

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever since my sister died, I promised that I would never, ever, under any circumstances, speak again.

After all, my voice was what made my sister die.

People give me sympathy, thinking I lost my voice after a traumatic "experience".

I did not. My sister's death was not an experience!

Damn them! Damn them all!

Every time someone looks at me sympathetically, I want to smash their faces into a brick wall.

I no longer have friends. I do not wish to have friends.

They will only pressure me to speak.

I will never speak. Never.

* * *

"Morning Melody~!" My friend, Lenka greeted me.

I silently greeted her in my mind, and just smiled at her.

Just because I don't speak, it does not mean I am depressed.

I have feelings too. I may not have a voice, but feelings are something I still own.

I don't even remember what my voice sounds like.

Lenka wants to hear my voice, I know she does.

I just can't speak. I can't.

Walking silently, into the classroom, my classmates always stared at me when I entered.

"What are you looking at? There's nothing to see here!" Lenka shouted.

She dislikes it when people stare at the both of us.

Truthfully, I dislike it also, but I do not let my feelings show.

I accidentally into someone walking into the class.

I bowed my head apologetically, but he did the same.

There was.. There was someone like me in this class?

Or was he mocking me?

* * *

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She bowed her head apologetically.. But I did the same..

Was she mocking me?

I looked at her. She looked at me.

We both glared at each other. Then we both drew back, surprised.

What? Why would she react the same exact way I did?

The teacher entered the class and the girl and her friend hurried to their seats.

Huh. I wonder why she reacted the same way...

* * *

That boy.. He's weird.

Lenka kept grinning at me.

I wonder what's up with her?

Was he mocking me? I thought he was, but I think he thought I was mocking him.

That's odd. Is he.. The same as me?

He probably has a different reason for not speaking.

People think my reason is stupid.

It's not your fault, they say. How do they know?

Did they ask my brother? No.

Did they see what I saw? No.

So why would they know that it wasn't my fault?

* * *

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I want.. I want to see that girl.

I wonder if she'll speak to me.

I can't speak to her.

The promise will be broken.

Taking a piece of paper, I quickly wrote down something.

After class, I walked up to her and handed it to her.

* * *

What does this guy want?

He handed me a piece of paper.

_'Hi.. Do you want to eat lunch together? I'm sorry for what happened earlier. My name is Len, by the way.' _

He is just like me!

I looked up at him and nodded, then I wrote something on the note.

He smiled and led me out of the classroom.

Just before we left, Lenka looked at me and mouthed, "Go and get laid!"

What. is. wrong. with. her.

Almost instantly, my face heated up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I think... I think I like her.

I've fallen in love with Melody.

My heart feels like it's going to burst, my hands are sweaty and my face feels hot. **  
**

But there's no point if I can't talk to her... Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I want.. I want to speak to Len.

_'I'm sorry Brother. I'd like to break my promise. I'm sorry.' _

"Um.." I finally spoke!

It's been such a long time since I've heard my own voice.

It sounds.. Weird.

Len looked shocked.

"What is it?" He said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Len_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please forgive me, Rin! I'm sorry.

I love Melody. I want to be able to speak with her everyday.

Everyday, from today on.

* * *

_I'm sorry Brother. _

_I'm sorry Rin. _

_I found true love today. _

_So.. The promises we made.. Could you.. Please forget I ever promised you? _

* * *

**Sorry for the bad ending! My family are sharing one laptop for now, because of the big move!**

**I'm sorry for the delay, and once I move into the new house, I'll be able to update a bit more! **

**I'm also going to be attending a private school later in September, and I'm not very sure about the difference between a public and private school.. **

**If I don't update for a while, I have not disappeared! Please keep faith in me! **

**I'm still here, writing everyday! (I've got three drafts ready!) **

**I have all my drafts ready, and I'm proof reading each and every single one! **

**I know I'm being a big jerk. I apologize for the gigantic breaks I'm taking. **

**I hope you all understand. **

**See you! **

**VL01 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi hi! Here's another chapter!** **This chapter is going to be in third person P.O.V.! (It fits the way I wrote the story better than first person.)**

**Also it's a short chapter.. Please forgive me for that.. **

**I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out! **

**I hope you all like it as much as I do!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vocaloid. :3 (Though, I really wish I did!) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 things Im scared of._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Len wait! Don't leave yet!" The brown haired girl pleaded.

The blonde male sighed, irritated.

"Don't go.."

"Why?" Len said, tugging at his ponytail.

"I'm scared." Melody bit her bottom lip.

Len sighed again.

"Write down 5 things you're afraid of."

"Why only five? I'm scared of a lot of things."

"Just do it."

Melody went to get a notebook and a pen.

"Okay.. "

**#1. I'm scared of Slenderman.**

"Really, Melody?!"

"Well, yeah.. You're the one who made me play it!"

"Okay! Moving on." He put his hands in front of him in defense.

**#2. I'm afraid of heights.**

"That's more like a phobia.." Len pointed out.

"Fine." Melody crossed it out.

**#2. I'm scared of falling.**

"... Okay.. I guess that works. "

Melody wrote something else down.

**#3. I'm scared of Rin.**

"Why are you scared of her?" Len asked.

"She drives a road roller! She could potentially kill someone!"

"…Moving on."

**#4. I'm scared of spiders.**

"Melody I'm done with this. This is stupid, okay?" Len got up.

"Wait! Don't go!" Melody stood up in a hurry and thrust the notebook in Len's face.

_**#5. I'm scared of losing you.**_

"…..Melody.." Len blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You.. You need to go, right?" Melody pushed the male's back gently.

"Actually.. Would you let me stay for one night?" Len said, turning around.

"But you said-" Melody started only to be cut off by Len lips touching hers.

"Please?" Len said pulling away from the kiss.

"O-okay.. But only if you.. Only if.." Melody stuttered, blushing.

"Only if I?" Len teased.

"Only if you kiss me again!" She explained, her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Okay." The male leaned in and gave her another kiss.

* * *

**That's another chapter! I hoped you all liked it. :D(The ending sort of sucked...)**

**I'm still super sorry for not updating in long periods of time! ** **I'm really low on inspiration right now, but give me several days and I'll be back! **

**(My drafts were "mysteriously" deleted.) They disappeared sometime after I let my brother use my laptop. (I'm no longer sharing one with my family! [yay!])**

**Anyway, have a great day/night! **

**I hope to see you all soon!** **VL01**


End file.
